El amor duele
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Se sentía el hombre más afortunado de todo Paradise, por el simple hecho de recibir una caricia o un beso suyo. Pero nadie le advirtió que el amor también podía doler... literalmente. Jeankasa.


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………...

 **"El Amor Duele"**

……………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………

Lo observó a unos metros de distancia, junto a los reclutas nuevos en el campo de entrenamiento. Sonrió, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. Tenía deseos de correr hacia donde se encontraba, pero consideró prudente esperar hasta que los nuevos se retiraran y así poder tener un momento a solas, aunque fuese ínfimo.

Avanzó, sin apurar sus pasos, hasta donde él se encontraba. Estaba tan concentrado, escribiendo notas en su libreta, que no la sintió llegar a su lado. No fue hasta que ella lo llamó por su nombre que reaccionó.

–¿Jean?-

El aludido dejó de escribir y giró hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sonrió ampliamente al verla. A diferencia de ella, sus sentimientos siempre estaban a flor de piel y fue incapaz de disimular su dicha de encontrarla ahí, luego de un largo día de papeleo y de preparación a los nuevos reclutas.

–Mikasa… - Se acercó lentamente, sin querer hacer un movimiento en falso. Cuando una mínima distancia los separaba, la joven lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó a ella con cierta brusquedad. Jean emitió un leve quejido ante el inesperado movimiento, pero más no le importó, acarició su rostro con una de sus manos para besarla suave y lento en los labios.

El cansancio y las preocupaciones se desvanecieron en ese preciso momento.

Se separaron brevemente, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y a él le pareció la criatura más perfecta y adorable del mundo. Besó su frente con cariño, sin soltar el abrazo.

–Te ves cansado… - Habló ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Jean sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Créeme, los reclutas están peor que yo- Bromeó, pero ella mantuvo su semblante serio- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

–Bien- Fue escueta en responder, entonces sonrió con un dejo de malicia- Tu sabes que puedo llevarle el ritmo al enano.

Mikasa colaboraba activamente con las pruebas del nuevo armamento de la Legión, junto al Capitán Levi. Si bien, también tenía responsabilidades con los nuevos reclutas, en los últimos meses estaba más enfocada en el uso de los nuevos equipos.

–No lo dudo- Respondió Jean, sonriendo- Vamos a cenar, antes de que Sasha se coma todo.

Se dirigieron hacia los comedores, donde ya había oficiales instalados cenando. En una mesa apartada, estaban Sasha y Connie, quienes apenas los divisaron, les hicieron señas para que se acercaran a ellos.

–¡Pensamos que no llegarían nunca!- Exclamó Sasha - Me iba a comer tu cena, Jean.

–¡Que novedad! Si pudieras, te comerías hasta la mesa- Replicó su amigo, con un tono de burla. La chica le sacó la lengua y le arrebató el pan de su bandeja- ¡Oye!

–Puedes comer mi pan, si quieres- Mikasa le ofreció el suyo. Jean negó rápidamente.

–Necesitas alimentarte bien, Mikasa. No te preocupes por mí.

–Tú también deberías comer bien- Connie lo miró fijamente- Tienes una cara terrible, amigo.

–Gracias, Connie- Contestó Jean con sarcasmo - Yo también te quiero.

–Connie tiene razón- Intervino Sasha, a punto de llevarse el trozo de pan que le había arrebatado a la boca- Te ves muy cansado, Jean.

–Todos estamos cansados ¿No?- Replicó él, restándole importancia al asunto- ¿O acaso no te has visto al espejo, Sasha?

–¿Disculpa? ¡Yo estoy fresca como una lechuga!- Se defendió la chica, ofendida- ¡Eres malo, Jean! ¡Me comeré tu pan!

Y así se iniciaba otro pleito sin sentido entre los chicos. Esos eran los pocos momentos que tenían para olvidar la realidad de sus vidas, para reír y bromear como los jóvenes que eran.

Luego de la cena, Jean y Mikasa recorrieron los jardines del cuartel. La noche estaba agradable, ideal para un pequeño paseo, antes de ir cada uno a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Se sentaron en una banca y observaron el cielo oscuro, cubierto de estrellas, cada uno estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

–Armin dice que si ves una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo y pides un deseo- Mikasa rompió el silencio- Este se cumplirá.

–¿Y qué deseo pedirías?- Preguntó Jean, interesado. Ella bajó la mirada.

–Pediría volver a las montañas en Shiganshina.

Jean asintió. Ella volteó hacia su lado y lo miró curiosa.

–¿Qué pedirías tú?

 _Mi deseo ya se cumplió,_ pensó él con una sonrisa.

–No lo sé -Soltó por fin, despreocupado- Una vacaciones eternas, supongo.

–Las necesitas, Jean- Afirmó ella con un dejo de preocupación. Jean rió.

–¿Tan mala cara tengo?

–No- Negó Mikasa, sonriendo levemente - Sólo te ves un poco tenso… - Lo miró con atención y se puso de pie - ¿Puedo?

Jean no alcanzó a contestar, cuando ella se colocó a sus espaldas y sus manos tocaron sus hombros. Aun vistiendo la chaqueta del ejército, Jean pudo sentir el calor de su tacto. Repentinamente se puso nervioso.

–Relájate- Le ordenó. Él obedeció sin dudar.

Entonces, sus manos empezaron moverse, primero despacio, luego más fuerte contra él. Abarcó primero sus hombros y luego bajó por su espalda, haciendo presión con los dedos.

Para Jean, lo que empezó como una suave caricia, terminó siendo una tortura eterna en manos de Mikasa. Aún sobre la capa de ropa que traía puesta, podía sentir dolor en cada tacto, en cada movimiento. Eran como si miles de cuchillas clavaran su espalda.

Estuvo tentado un par de veces a girar y confirmar si realmente Mikasa lo estaba usando de prueba con el nuevo armamento del ejército y no dándole un masaje.

–¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó ella, sin dejar su faena. Jean guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que por fin respondió.

–F-fantástico… - Respondió él, agradeciendo internamente que Mikasa no pudiera ver su cara de dolor y tortura. Estaba dispuesto a vivir su agonía en silencio por ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … …

Ingresó a la habitación que compartía con Connie, luego de haberse despedido de Mikasa, cayendo como un saco de papas sobre la cama. Su amigo lo miró extrañado.

–¿Jean?

Lo único que recibió fue un quejido como respuesta.

Se acomodó como pudo y le relató brevemente lo ocurrido con Mikasa y su tortuosa sesión de masajes. Connie no paraba de reír.

–¡Es Ackerman! ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Se burló, a la vez que se secaba unas pequeñas lágrimas producto de las carcajadas. Pero al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que Jean le dio, se calmó - Sólo dile la verdad, Jean.

–No es tan fácil, Connie- Jean suspiró, contemplando el cielo de la habitación. Su amigo lo observó y se acomodó en su cama, quedando sentado en ella.

–¿Desde cuándo decir la verdad ha sido un problema para ti?- Cuestionó. Jean iba a hablar pero su amigo siguió- Entiendo, estás con la chica de tus sueños, pero si realmente ella quiere estar contigo, entenderá.

¿Realmente quería estar con él? Se preguntó Jean. Quizás sea mejor vivir el momento, estaba viviendo lo que siempre soñó y no quería arruinarlo por lo que consideraba una inmadurez. Quizás estaba exagerando, Mikasa era afectuosa con él y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

–No sé, no puedo hacerlo- Concluyó, girándose hacia un costado de la cama, no sin emitir un leve quejido en el proceso, la espalda le dolía a horrores.

–La honestidad es la base de una relación saludable- Filosofó Connie. Jean volteó hacia él.

–¿Y tú qué sabes de esas cosas?

–Yo sé muchas cosas, Jean- Lo miró con altanería, pero su semblante cambió a uno más serio- Mikasa es una chica fuerte y ella lo sabe, tan sólo dile. Después podría ser muy tarde…

El muchacho no respondió, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada y trató de conciliar el sueño, mientras poco a poco sentía que el dolor en su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … …

La gente de Paradise estaba viviendo una época de paz provisoria. Sin embargo, los oficiales de la Legión seguían trabajando activamente. En Jean, día a día caían nuevas responsabilidades, siendo el nuevo asistente de la -ahora- comandante Hange. Inicialmente, le pareció una tarea relativamente fácil, pero con el paso de las semanas, la carga laboral iba cada vez más en aumento.

Aun así, se daba el tiempo para poder estar cerca de Mikasa. A veces la notaba más preocupada de lo normal y sabía bien los motivos. Eren cada vez parecía más distante y más frío. Armin parecía tener la mente en otro lado, sumergido en sus propias preocupaciones, sus propios fantasmas y Mikasa no podía hacer mucho por ellos, más que tratar de mantenerse a su lado.

O tratar de vivir su propia vida.

Del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Mikasa había conocido un mundo nuevo junto a Jean. No sólo era alguien en quién podía confiar, sino alguien que le daba contención, la hacía sentir protegida. Ella no era de grandes y fluidas palabras y Jean lo sabía, pero con gestos le trataba de demostrar que a ella, él también le importaba.

–¿Qué?- Soltó Jean, acomodándose en la mesa con su bandeja para desayunar, ante la mirada analítica que Sasha le daba.

–¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- Preguntó finalmente. Connie, a su lado, enfocó su atención a aquella parte de la anatomía de su amigo. Jean repentinamente se puso nervioso.

–Parece una quemadura – Agregó su amiga. Connie negó con la cabeza.

–¿No te habrá picado un insecto? –Dijo, luego de tragar un trozo de pan. Jean sentía su rostro arder, mientras con una mano trataba de cubrir su cuello.

–¡Ahí vienen Armin y Mikasa!-Saltó la única chica sentada en el comedor - ¡Ellos pueden saber!

–¿Saber qué?- Preguntó el joven, al llegar a la mesa junto a su compañera- Buenos días, chicos.

–Nada, Armin, nada – Respondió Jean, nervioso, observando a Mikasa de reojo. Pero Connie volvió a intervenir.

–A Jean le salió algo en el cuello y no sabemos que puede ser – Explicó. Armin lo miró con atención. Mikasa no habló, simplemente se limitó a observar el cuello de Jean, sin un ápice de asombro en su rostro.

–¿Has ido a la enfermería, Jean? –Sugirió el chico – ¿Tienes fiebre? Podría ser algo infeccioso.

–¿Será la peste?- Exclamó Sasha, fingiendo estar escandalizada. Jean frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia.

–¡Ya basta!- Gritó cabreado – ¡No tengo peste, no me picó nada! Me hice un herida entrenando con los reclutas nuevos – Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, tratando de tapar las marcas sospechosas – Fin de la discusión.

–¿En ambos lados del cuello?- Murmuró Connie bajito. Jean le dio una mirada de profunda molestia que lo hizo callar de inmediato y retractarse – Okey, no digo nada más.

Siguieron desayunando con total normalidad. Cuando Jean levantó la mirada y observó a Mikasa, pudo ver como la chica trataba de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas, a través de su bufanda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … …

Jean se observó a través del reflejo de un ventanal, antes de salir de los cuarteles para reunirse con los reclutas nuevos. Pudo ver con claridad las marcas en su cuello y a pesar de que no sentía mayores molestias, estás eran muy evidente en contraste con su tono de piel.

–Lo siento- Jean observó a Mikasa, tras él, a través del reflejo. Volteó hacia ella, la joven bajó la cabeza apenada – No me di cuenta que…

–No importa, ya se irán – La interrumpió él, con una sonrisa, sonrojándose levemente. Ella sonrió, mientras se quitaba su bufanda roja de su cuello, él la miró extrañado cuando se la acercó para que él usara – No puedo, Mika…

–Está bien- Insistió ella con firmeza- Yo fui la responsable de esas marcas en el cuello, úsala por hoy para que no anden diciendo que tienes la peste.

–De acuerdo… - Jean sonrió divertido ante su confesión. Días atrás habían aprovechado una tarde libre para estar juntos y aunque no habían llegado más allá que unos besos y caricias, las cosas se les fueron de las manos, en especial a Mikasa.

No era una experta besando, de hecho, nunca había dado un beso antes de que ocurriera con Jean y por lo mismo, solía ponerse demasiado intensa y apasionada cuando aquello ocurría. Jean podía recordar con claridad los besos fieros y húmedos que ella depositó sobre la piel de su cuello aquella tarde y que, cegado por las hormonas adolescentes y las altas dosis de endorfinas que le provocaba estar con ella, sólo pudo ver los resultados de esa pequeña sesión amatoria, al día siguiente, cuando vio esas marcas semi circulares violáceas sobre su piel.

Sin embargo, no estaba convencido de usar su bufanda. Las mañanas solían ser heladas, pero ya al medio día las temperaturas subían hasta la tarde, sería raro usar esa bufanda bajo el sol, entrenando con los reclutas. Hasta Mikasa solía guardarla en épocas de calor. Pero fue incapaz de decirle que no, más cuando ella se la enrolló en su cuello sin previo aviso, pudiendo sentir su esencia y calidez. Cerró los ojos brevemente, aspirando el aroma que la tela emanaba y cuando los abrió, Mikasa lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus orbes.

Fue incapaz de contenerse y atrayéndola de la cintura, la besó con intensidad en los labios. Mikasa tomó su rostro varonil con ambas manos, acentuando el contacto, acariciando sus mejillas con firmeza, tanta, que Jean se separó de ella brevemente, al sentir una incómoda presión en la cara.

–Los reclutas me esperan – Musitó. Ella asintió, alejándose de él – Prometo devolvértela a la hora de la cena, la cuidaré como hueso de santo.

Mikasa sonrió, sintiéndose convencida de su decisión. Su bufanda era un objeto sumamente preciado para ella, pero confiaba en Jean y en que estaría segura en sus manos. En esos momentos, él la necesitaba aunque sea por una situación mediamente trivial y anecdótica.

Además, no lo reconocería abiertamente, pero el rojo le sentaba perfecto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … …

Mikasa estaba sorprendentemente entusiasmada ese día. Aquella mañana, Levi le informó a ella y a sus compañeros, que dispondrían de unos días libres para descansar. Habían sido semanas de arduo trabajo, entrenamiento y merecían un descanso.

Pensó en las posibles actividades que podía hacer durante esos días. En general, los días libres los disfrutaba en compañía de Eren y Armin. Pero ahora, todo tenía un tinte distinto. Eren no estaba muy entusiasmado con esto de tener "tiempo de ocio", últimamente parecía que actuaba a contra tiempo y con ideas fijas en la mente. No había espacio para recrearse en su itinerario personal.

–Iré a ver a Historia- Anunció ese tarde, sentado en los jardines del cuartel, en compañía de Mikasa y Armin- Necesito hablar con ella.

Armin parecía afirmar la postura de su mejor amigo. Aunque se veía más animado que Eren, a veces parecía estar más distante y sumergido en su propio mundo.

–Aprovecharé estos días para hacer una investigaciones- Dijo, con un aire de misterio.

¿Y qué había de ella? Mikasa ya estaba predispuesta a las actitudes de ambos jóvenes. Esa había sido la tónica de los últimos meses y por lo mismo, ni siquiera les había propuesto pasar el día libre juntos, los tres. Ella quería salir, despejar su mente, incluso ¿Por qué no? Divertirse. Habían sido meses de mucho trabajo y sentía que se lo merecía.

– ¿Que harás tu, Mikasa? -Le preguntó Armin a la chica. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé- Contestó con simpleza.

Pero ya tenía algo en mente. Antes de ir a cenar, se dirigió a los campos de entrenamientos donde los reclutas terminaban sus actividades. Lo reconoció a distancia, sin poder controlar la sensación de calidez en su pecho al observarlo.

Jean no alcanzó a decir algo, cuando sintió como Mikasa lo abrazaba con fuerza y le plantaba un beso en los labios. La presión de sus brazos estrujaba sus costillas, dificultando su respiración, pero siempre que la sentía cerca, cuando sus suaves labios acariciaban los suyos y su aroma lo embriagaba, olvida todo.

Finalmente, Mikasa se separó de él, tomando su mano para dirigirse a los cuarteles juntos. Jean respiró aliviado, mientras sutilmente se masajeaba un costado de su cuerpo, producto de tan efusivo recibimiento de parte de la chica.

–Tendremos unos días libre- Soltó Mikasa, mirando hacia el frente. Jean asintió, había sido el tema recurrente del día.

–Sí, fue una noticia maravillosa- Respondió Jean sonriente- Me hará bien unos días lejos de esos mocosos - Bromeó, antes de cambiar su semblante a uno más serio- Mikasa, tu…

–¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Se adelantó la chica, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- Yo… quiero pasar el día solo contigo.

Jean se sintió en las nubes con su propuesta ¿Mikasa Ackerman lo estaba invitando a salir? Si, llevaban tiempo juntos, pero no podía evitar emocionarse cuando la chica mostraba autentico interés de estar sólo con él. Era como vivir en un constante sueño.

–C-claro- Respondió él, con torpeza- Podríamos ir a comer algo. Sasha me comentó que habría un festival, podríamos ir y ver qué tal.

Pero los maravillosos planes que tenía Jean en mente, fueron truncados esa misma noche, luego de la cena. Hange lo llamó a su despacho y le comunicó que necesitaría de su ayuda durante los próximos días.

–No te lo hubiese pedido, sino hubiese sido estrictamente necesario, Jean- Suspiró la comandante- Necesito que asistas a estas reuniones conmigo, es de suma importancia.

Jean tuvo que acatar. Lo fatal, sería avisarle a Mikasa. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de estar con ella todo el día, de pasear y compartir. Ella también estaba animada, incluso en la cena la vio conversando con Sasha sobre el festival que se realizaría durante esa semana. Pero ahora, todo se había ido al tacho de la basura.

Se lo informó a la mañana siguiente, antes del desayuno, cuando la encontró vistiendo su atuendo de civil y ella lo miró extrañada al ver que usaba el uniforme.

–Lo siento tanto- Se lamentó, luego de explicarle todo- Tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo, Mikasa pero…

–Está bien- Lo cortó ella, mirándolo con frialdad- Es tu trabajo, debes cumplir. Yo iré con Connie y Sasha.

Se dirigió hacia los comedores para desayunar, dejando a Jean solo y confundido en pleno pasillo.

El día se hizo eterno para Mikasa. Recorrió la ciudad en compañía de Connie y Sasha, a pesar de estar desanimada por no estar con Jean, tenía que reconocer que no lo había pasado tan mal junto a sus otros dos compañeros. Comieron, pasearon y asistieron al festival, que resultó ser más entretenido de lo que imaginaba. Dentro de todo, había sido un día entretenido.

Sin embargo, parecía que todo le recordara a Jean. La comida, la música, las parejas que bailaban o que caminaban tomadas de la mano. Se imaginaba estar junto a él, haciendo las mismas cosas que esas parejas, tratando de bailar alguna pieza musical, tomar su mano mientras caminaban por las calles, comer juntos mientras conversaban de lo que fuera (aunque básicamente, era él quien hablaba más). Todo hacia que Mikasa Ackerman extrañara a Jean Kirstein.

Regresaron casi al atardecer a los cuarteles. Sasha y Connie se dirigieron a los comedores para la cena. Pero Mikasa tenía otros planes. Se despidió del dúo y se dirigió hace el ala norte del establecimiento, donde Jean tenía un pequeño despacho. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la pequeña oficina, golpeó sutilmente. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando lo vio, luego de haber estado todo el día echándolo de menos.

–Hola- Lo saludó, mientras se cubría con su bufanda. Jean abrió los ojos, sorprendido con su repentina aparición, imaginó que la vería más tarde en los comedores junto a los demás.

–¡Mikasa! - Se hizo a un lado, para que la chica entrara a la sala. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a ella- No esperaba verte por aquí ¿Que tal estuvo tu día? ¿Te divertiste?

–Sí, estuvo bien-Contestó, mirando la oficina- ¿Como te fue a ti?

–Bien. Estuvimos en reuniones toda la mañana y ahora termino unos informes para Hange- Dijo, acercándose a ella- Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo.

Ella giró hacia donde estaba él, observándolo fijamente.

–Enojada no, decepcionada sí. Pero…- Se acercó a él, acortando la distancia que los separaba- Tendremos otra oportunidad para salir.

Jean asintió, acercándose a ella, acariciando un mechón de su cabello azabache.

–Sin dudas, tendremos otra oportunidad- Afirmó, mirándola los ojos. Dejó de jugar con su cabello y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la besó en los labios con firmeza.

Mikasa sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, al sentir cómo el beso se intensificaba. La lengua de Jean exploraba cada rincón de su boca, provocando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella le siguió el ritmo con los besos, jugando con su lengua, mordiendo su labio inferior, sacando un quejido masculino, que más que detenerla, la incendió por dentro.

–Te extrañé tanto, Jean- Le dijo ella, entre jadeos, mirándolo a los ojos. Jean no respondió, volviendo a buscar su boca, impulsado por la potencia de sus palabras. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo femenino, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas, su abdomen tonificado. Ella enredó sus finos dedos en su cabello largo, mientras con la otra mano, trataba de quitarle su chaqueta. Cuando lo logró, Jean la empujó contra la mesa del escritorio, sin alejarse de su boca.

–Mikasa, eres hermosa…- Soltó con voz ronca, sintiendo como el calor lo invadía al ver aquella criatura celestial bajo él. Ella sonrió, separándose un poco, para quitarse su sweater y la bufanda, dejándolas tiradas sobre la mesa junto a los documentos de trabajo.

Jean se tensó. Todo se estaba haciendo demasiado real para él y estaba perdiendo el control. Amaba a Mikasa, la deseaba, pero antes de todo, era respetuoso con ella y no quería hacer algo de lo cual ella se podría arrepentir después.

Se alejó, sintiendo su entrepierna palpitar producto de la excitación. La chica lo miró sin entender. Jean la miró sonrojado.

–Deberíamos parar… - Musitó, tratando de recuperar la compostura- Vamos a cenar.

Pero Mikasa no respondió, se levantó del escritorio y se acercó hacia donde él estaba. Nervioso, Jean se dejó caer sobre el sillón que estaba cerca. Ella quedó frente a él de pie y acercando ambas manos a su camisa, se desabotonó los primeros botones de ella.

–No quiero parar- Le dijo segura, antes de sentase a horcajadas sobre él, levantando su falda y atacar su boca de nuevo. Jean pensó en alejarse, pero fue imposible. La necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. La besó con furia, mientras ella movía su cadera contra la suya, aferrándose a sus torneadas piernas. El deseo estaba venciendo.

Querían olvidarse del mundo, de lo que podía pasar con sus vidas. Querían disfrutar, vivir el momento.

En un rápido movimiento, ella levantó su rodilla izquierda para acomodarse mejor, mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de su compañero, sus sentidos estaban desorbitados en esos momentos. En respuesta, él se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su cuerpo. Mikasa sonrió complacida.

– ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó ella, recuperando el aire, incapaz de esconder su excitación.

Pero Jean no respondió, se encogió cada vez más hacia adelante, hasta que no aguantó más y un sonoro quejido de dolor salió desde su garganta.

–¡Ahh! ¡Me diste en las bolas! - Gritó el muchacho. Entonces, Mikasa vio su rostro adolorido y de un salto se alejó de él, mientras el joven se cubría sus partes íntimas con ambas manos sobre el pantalón y caía al suelo preso de un dolor intenso.

–¡Jean- Exclamó Mikasa asustada, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, mientras él se retorcía en el suelo- ¡Jean!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … …

Abrió la puerta del despacho con cautela, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado minutos antes, cuando salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina para ir por una bolsa de hielo.

Se acercó a él y le entregó un paño con cubos de hielo en su interior. Incapaz de mirarla a la cara, Jean se acomodó el hielo en su entrepierna, sintiendo una incomodidad inicial por el frío, pero que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Mikasa se sentó a su lado, mirándolo avergonzada.

–Lo siento tanto, nunca quise hacerte daño…- Estaba tan apenada como él.

Jean suspiró, recordando las fatalistas palabras de Connie, días atrás.

 _"Tan sólo dile. Después podrá ser demasiado tarde."_

¿Era demasiado tarde? Se preguntó, mientras sentía que el hielo causaba efecto analgésico donde tanto le dolía.

–Está bien, Mikasa - Dijo con un tono conciliador- Fue un accidente.

Pero la vergüenza y la preocupación en las facciones de la chica, eran imposibles de ser arrebatados por unas simples palabras de consuelo.

–Déjame ayudar a que te sientas mejor- Insistió, levantándose para quedar tras él - Te haré un masaje.

–¡No!- Exclamó Jean con energía, haciendo que la chica se detuviera y lo mirara anonadada- Estoy bien, gracias.

No, algo no estaba bien. Esa no era una reacción común en Jean, pensó Mikasa. Había algo más.

–Jean…

–Estoy bien… - Repitió. Pero sabía que esas palabras ya habían perdido valor luego de rechazar una muestra de cariño de su chica- Mikasa...

–¿Qué pasa, Jean?- Su semblante preocupado cambió repentinamente a uno serio. Jean tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca.

–Tú sabes que me encanta estar contigo, Mikasa- Empezó, mirando hacia sus pies, sin alejar la bolsa de hielo de su entrepierna - Eres todo lo que he soñado por años. Pero… - La miró con desconfianza, intimidado por su mirada gélida- A veces, eres _demasiado afectuosa_ cuando estamos juntos… físicamente.

 _Demasiado afectuosa._ Mikasa alzó una ceja ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso…?

– ¿Me estás diciendo bruta? - Lo enfrentó, levantando la voz. En otras circunstancias, Jean se hubiese defendido con más vehemencia, pero se sentía bastante debilitado y en desventaja, pero aun así no se calló.

–Oye, yo nunca te he llamado así.

–Pero eso quisiste decir ¿Verdad?- Mikasa se puso de pie, colocándose el sweater nuevamente y acomodando su bufanda. Estaba dolida, avergonzada, se sentía como una tonta - Nos vemos en el comedor.

– ¡Mikasa, déjame que te explique!-Jean trató de hacer un movimiento para levantarse, pero el dolor lo hizo quedarse quieto- Mika, por favor…

La chica volteó hacia donde estaba. Jean estaba encorvado, respirando con dificultad. Se sintió culpable. Quizás sí era una bruta después de todo. Era fuerte, no había duda y aunque toda su vida manejaba el autocontrol, a veces flaqueaba. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Jean suspiró aliviado de que no se hubiese marchado sin aclarar las cosas.

–Mi error fue no decirte antes… pensé que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero a veces no era así…

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Jean cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse y no sentirse tan mal por lo que acaba de decir. Su confesión le había dolido más que el propio golpe. Mikasa lo miró en silencio, hasta que habló:

–¿Esto es por las marcas en el cuello del otro día? – Soltó finalmente, evitando mirarlo a la cara. Jean enmudeció, pero cuando ella volteó hacia donde estaba, supo que tenía que responder.

–Sí, pero también cuando me abrazas y mis costillas… no puedo respirar- Respondió avergonzado –Los masajes también me duelen, muchísimo.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por su confesión

– ¡Creí que te gustaban!-

Jean negó con la cabeza energéticamente, tratando no recordar todo lo que sintió cuando Mikasa le dio ese masaje aquella noche. Era un recuerdo que quería borrar para siempre. La chica bajó la mirada apenada.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? – Lo enfrentó-¿Me tienes miedo?

–No te tengo miedo, Mikasa- Jean la miró con seriedad- Sé que eres fuerte y me puedes dar una paliza si te lo propones – Sonrió levemente- Mi único miedo, mi mayor miedo, era confesarte todo esto y perderte…

Mikasa suavizó su mirada al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que no era muy comunicativa ni tampoco expresiva, quizás eso causó que Jean fuera más inseguro. Y ella pensaba que lo estaba haciendo tan bien…

–Mi fuerte no son las palabras, pero no te hubiese dejado por esto – Lo miró a los ojos – Si algo te molesta, la próxima vez dímelo.

–Sí, te lo prometo – Jean sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado- No volveré a guardarme algo.

Era extraño viniendo de él. Siempre era tan sincero, tan confrontacional. Ese era Jean Kirstein, el que decía todo, le cayera bien o mal al resto. Incluso antes de imaginar estar con Mikasa, no se guardaba sus opiniones ni siquiera por ella. Pero en una relación amorosa, todo era distinto.

Pero ahora, ella le demostró que podía ser el mismo de siempre y nada grave pasaría. La honestidad era la base de toda relación, reflexionó.

Mikasa se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que Jean recibió con gusto. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse, el dolor regresó. Ella se quitó su fiel bufanda y se la envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Mejor?- Jean asintió. Mikasa se acomodó cerca de él, dejando que se recostara sobre su regazo. Él cerró los ojos, mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

–Mucho mejor – Suspiró él, más relajado. El dolor iba a durar un par de días, pero al menos su alma estaba tranquila. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia ella – Espera ¿Voy a tener otra oportunidad, entonces?- Preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio. Mikasa sonrió levemente, acomodando un mechón de su cabello, detrás de su oreja.

–Quizás- Respondió, fingiendo seriedad. Jean sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

–Es bueno saberlo – Suspiró, empezando a relajarse otra vez - ¿Y cómo estuvo el festival?

Ya habría tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Ahora sólo querían disfrutar la compañía del otro, luego de un largo día separados.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … …

A la mañana siguiente, Jean llegó a los comedores con un poco de dificultad. El hielo le ayudo con el dolor y la inflamación durante la noche. Ahora tenía una molestia levemente soportable. Se sentó en el comedor, junto al resto de la tropa.

–En serio, Jean- Sasha lo miró preocupada - ¿Te golpeaste entrenando otra vez?

–Eres muy niña para saber la verdad.

–Soy mayor que tu por un par de meses…

–Hablo mentalmente, Sasha- Respondió, con una sonrisa burlesca. La chica iba a protestar, pero Mikasa llegó a la mesa donde estaban, con una bandeja con comida depositándola frente a Jean, interrumpiéndolos.

–Ten, para que comas –

–Gracias, Mikasa- Respondió él, sonriendo como bobo. Mikasa sonrió levemente, cubriéndose con su bufanda, acomodándose frente a él, al lado de Sasha.

– ¿Por qué a mí nadie me trae el desayuno a la mesa?- Se lamentó Connie, con un puchero.

– ¿Qué te pasó, Jean?- Eren llegó con su bandeja, junto a Armin. Hacía días que no desayunaba con sus demás compañeros –Te vi caminar hacia acá como si te hubiesen golpeado en "cierta parte".

–Cállate, imbécil- Contestó él, ignorándolo. Pero Eren había amanecido de bueno humor y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

–¿Te pegaron en las bolas, cara de caballo? – Soltó con sorna, mosqueándolo. Jean frunció el ceño, apretando la cuchara en su mano con fuerza.

–Eren, basta… - Musitó Armin, a su lado.

– ¡Sólo estoy preguntando! –Insistió el Jaeger, mirando a Jean con burla- Aunque técnicamente eso sería imposible, porque tú no tienes huevos…

Suficiente. Jean se dispuso a ponerse de pie y darle la paliza de su vida a ese maldito suicida por cuestionar su hombría. No importaba el dolor, no le importaba quedar inoperante, pero no se iba a quedar sentando, mientras Eren se burlara de él. Lo estaba provocando y había picado.

Pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, Eren pegó un grito de dolor y terminó en suelo, retorciéndose. Jean levantó la mirada y observó a Mikasa, al lado del chico, con el brazo estirado.

–Cállate y come tu desayuno, Eren- Le ordenó, con una mirada que hacia calar los huesos.

Connie y Sasha rieron a carcajadas. Armin negó con la cabeza, su amigo se lo había ganado. Jean miró asombrado la escena.

Eren iba a protestar, pero decidió guardar silencio. Aun con su brazo adolorido donde Mikasa lo había golpeado, se sentó en la mesa y se puso a comer en silencio, ignorando las miradas que Jean y Mikasa intercambiaron en ese momento.

–Gracias – Jean movió sus labios, esperando que la chica entendiera. Mikasa asintió, sonriendo con suavidad, mientras retomaba su desayuno.

Quizás tener una novia con la fuerza de cien hombres, no era tan malo después de todo

–Gracias – Jean movió sus labios, esperando que la chica entendiera. Mikasa asintió, sonriendo con suavidad, mientras retomaba su desayuno.

Quizás tener una novia con la fuerza de cien hombres, no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
